It's not that complicated
by SimplyCuteBambi
Summary: Hermione and Draco fall in love against all odds. But when she learns draco's secret her trust in him is shattered posibbly forever. But hermione isn't the only with a secret its something devestating that affects also Harry and Ron's lives. Summary chang
1. Chapter 1

_An: ok so this is my first attempt at a real story so go easy on me. Personally I don't really like Dramione as a couple but my best friend loves them so this story is dedicated to her. Love you maiosh!_

_Disclaimer: I Own nothing just so we're clear not emma dan tom or Rupert I never have owned them and I never will_

_**(**_**Narrator's voice in background)**

**Two totally different people**

_Shows Draco a stuck up snob walking with his head high_

_Fades out_

_Fades in_

_Shows Hermione laughing and blushing_

_**They had nothing in common**_

_**He was a playboy who cared about no one**_

_Shows Draco with 3 different girls _

_**She was an amazing person who was at the top of her class**_

_Shows her helping out and getting an A+ average on her report_

_**But one faithful day that all changed**_

_Shows Draco and his friends " I bet you can't make Hermione granger fall in love with you". "You're one" Draco says with a smirk on his face_

_" Two hundred bucks it is"._

_**Fades out shows Hermione sitting alone watching the sunset **_

_" Why did I think I would find you here?" Harry asked coming up behind her._

_"Because it's so beautiful and peaceful_

_**Shows Draco standing there feeling really nervous**_

_Will you go out with me?_

_No""_

_**She's determined not to fall for the school playboy's charms**_

_Shows Hermione trying to hide how much she likes him_

_**He's determined to take her out **_

_Shows Draco running after Hermione begging her for a chance_

_**She finally agrees but unexpected things happen and she sees a side of Draco she's never seen before**_

_Shows Hermione looking at Draco as he was helping out_

_**They start to fall in love**_

_Shows Draco and Hermione staring at each other dreamily_

_**But Hermione discovers Draco's secret and leans on Ron for support**_

_Shows Hermione crying while hugging Ron_

_**The two become close and Draco stars to get jealous**_

_Shows Hermione and Ron talking while Draco watches miserably_

_**But Draco isn't the only one with a secret**_

_Shows Hermione talking to Harry while they both hug each other_

_**Its something that will change the lives of Draco Ron and Harry**_

_Shows Hermione looking at all three of them while fighting back tears "Stop it"_

_**Draco tries to win her heart back**_

_Shows Draco pleading with Hermione_

_**Will he succeed?**_

_Shows Hermione and Draco laughing together_

__

_**Or will he lose her to Ron?**_

_Shows Ron and Hermione and looking at each other while smiling_

_**And what is it that she told Harry that she can't tell anyone else?**_

_"Please don't tell anyone". "I promise I won't"_

_**And what about this secret will it destroy everything?**_

_Shows Ron and Harry mad at each other while Darco is miserable and Hermione is falling apart_

_**Or will it bring Dramione closer?**_

_Shows Hermione leaning on Draco's shoulder_

_**Starring Emma Watson**_

_Shows Hermione laughing_

_**Tom Felton**_

_Shows Draco looking at Hermione_

_**Rupert grint**_

_Shows Ron in a dress_

_**And Danielle Radfliffe**_

_Shows Harry looking at the fireplace with concern._

_An: ok this should be coming pretty soon but I'm expecting at least 10 reviews before the I post the first chapter its not much so review people and maiosh I hope you like this!._


	2. Chapter 2

_An: ok so I wanted 10 reviews but I only got 2 ( vast difference I know) anyways I decided to post the first chapter perhaps that will make you more interested and also this is an apology chapter for my best friend (Hermione-maiosh on fanfiction) because I was a real jerk._

_Disclaimer : I own nothing wish I did though but as they say you can dream…..sighs_

_**Hermione's pov**_

Somewhere in the castle the clock struck 7:00 am. Its loud rings filling the whole school waking everyone alike from pleasant and even not pleasant dreams. As the sun shone brightly through Hermione's granger's windows. Her eyes slowly fluttered open adjusting to the light. She immediately got out of bed and opened the curtains letting the sun in as she smiled a wide smile. She began humming to herself a tune that was stuck in her head. She got dressed and ran a brush through her beautiful curly brown hair. She pulled her hair up in a bun with a few strands cascading down her shoulders. She took one last look in the mirror then headed downstairs to the great hall for breakfast. When she got there Ron was pigging out as usual acting as if he's never seen food before (_No offence to those who love Ron but its true!). _Harry on the other hand was nervous. Probably another quiditch match she thought to herself. "Morning guys" She said brightly as she took a seat beside them and began helping herself to some toast and jam. Ron merely nodded as his mouth was full. "Morning Hermione" Harry said as smiled at her. "You're up later than usual" He noted as he took a bit of his bacon. "Well I didn't want to get up". Ron swallowed a mouth full of food and said "How come?". "Oh no reason just a wonderful dream" She said as she sighed dreamily. The two looked at her weirdly but decided it was too early in the day to question a teenage girl's hormones. Especially hermione's. They chatted animatedly about class school the latest news and the usual that was however until they head the entire hall go quite. As Hermione turned around she started to glare knowing full well why. There in the great hall strutting his stuff like he owned the place was none other than the school playboy and bully Draco Malfoy. All the girls stared dreamily at him like he was some sort of God. Hermione merley sighed in disgust. _I have no idea what they see in him he just breaks their heart sooner or later and yet they come back for _

_more _She thought to herself. As he walked past them he looked at Hermione and winked at her to which she replied by turning her head the other way. Once he was seated everyone went back to their usual activities. "Hermione did you see the way Draco was looking at you?" Harry said as he looked at her with concern filling his pure blue eyes. "No not really why would I?" Hermione said looking at him curiously looking not the least bit interested. " I don't know the way he looked at you was just weird" Ron said as he spoke to Hermione the first time that day. "Just be careful" Harry said as he eyes his best friend who was like a little sister to him. "Don't worry I will" She said as she waved to the them and walked off to the other direction. Unknown to her someone was watching her. He watched how he brown hair was so smooth and how graceful she seemed. How her cinnamon eyes would light up with delight when she helped someone. The way she laughed. It was quite intoxicating to him. He wanted to get her out of his head but he couldn't.

_An: ok so this chapter isn't exactly long and it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. But this is all I've got for now and it's my first chapter so go easy on me_ _and please review and tell me what you think. _


	3. Chapter 3

_An: ok people I am not getting a lot of reviews although 2 reviews isn't considered much but I appreciate those who reviewed so this chapter is dedicated to Dramione –fan 17 thanks for the reviews!_

_Disclaimer: I still don't own them I am working on my plans for world domination evil grin and when I do I'll own everything mwhhahahhaa coughs moving on._

_**Draco's pov ( I know weird I didn't plan on it)**_

I sighed as I got up for yet another day at Hogwarts. My life was the same thing day in day out. And today I was going out with another girl one. I go out with so many girls its hard to keep track of their names but who cares? I got dressed and smoothed some gel into my hair. I winked at myself in the mirror wondering how I ever turned out looking so good. Today was Monday which meant that the new kid would be giving me his breakfast. As I walked down the hall with crabbe and goyle following submissively behind me I couldn't help but feel powerful. I felt strong I felt like I had an air of superiority over all others. We found the n new kid and Crabbe and Goyle held him while I took his breakfast. "Now what has that taught you?" I said in my most threatening voice glaring at the kid while I did so. "I will never come up and say hi to you again" The little kid squeaked silently terrified trembling all over. It wasn't in my nature to hit. Even I wasn't that mean. But I can bully so people back off when I am angry it is not a pretty sight. "Good boy" I said with venom in my voice. Crabbe and Goyle let him go and he scurried down the hall as fast as his feet would take him. I chuckled to myself as I continued to walk with my head held high. I walked into the great hall and everything fell silent. I strutted to my seat. On my way I couldn't help but notice a certain Hermione granger staring at me. Actually she was glaring at me. If looks could kill I thought to myself. Suddenly I found myself wink at her. I don't know why I did that. That was totally unplanned for. I hurried to my seat and sat down ignoring all the sighing girls around me. I couldn't help but stare at one girl in particular. There was something about her. She was different but I shrugged it off. Now was not a time to be weak I told myself but still I couldn't help but notice her laugh. I immediately got jealous when I saw her talking to another boy who seemed to 'care' about her more than usual. I immediately turned the other way and pretended I was interested in what the girl next to me was saying.

_An: ok so this is basically the first chapter but in Draco's pov and its still short but hopefully as the chapter progress they will be longer I thought it would be fun to do it like this so lemme know what you think. Oh yeah you might hate Draco in this chapter so no flames please I am just building up his character so review please_


	4. Chapter 4

_An: ok so I'm back so I was taking some time off seeing as how this story isn't getting the response I want but I was bored so I decided to write this chapter_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything of significance and I sadly never will_

_**Draco's pov**_

Classes were over for the day. Thank God! It was torture having to sit through two of my classes when a certain brunette kept distracting me. Me Crabbe and Goyle were sitting looking for something to do when someone suggested we play truth or dare. Needless to say I agreed of course this game was very interesting and fun. It was my turn so I asked the new kid in front of me "Truth or dare?" I asked the excitement was written all over my face. "Dare" the boy said bravely. I put my hand on my chin going deep in thought. I finally perked up when I had an idea and boy was it mischievous. "I dare you to stand in the middle of the great hall and sing I will survive really loud so everyone can hear you" I smiled mischievously at this idea. The boy looked shocked that I suggested such a thing but nevertheless he got up and went downstairs. We waited and we heard him sing loudly and very off-key some of the students even got out off their dormitories and told him to shut up.Me and my team mates were laughing so hard. The boy came back looking flushed but proud of what he did. We continued playing and then the bottle landed on me. "So malfoy?" The boy in front of me asked. "Had your eye on a certain brunette lately" The boy in front of me asked as he smirked. _Oh my God how the hell did he find out? If anyone ever knew I liked her I'd get in so much trouble. _"No" I replied back casually "Why?" I asked with no hint of curiosity even in my voice. I was proud of myself because he seemed to be buying it. "alright then have it your way". "I dare you to,….."He paused as if for dramatic effect. "To go on a date with Hermione granger and get her to fall in love with you" He said as he grinned wickedly. The whole room gasped and murmured among themselves in silent. Draco seemed lost in thought he once again put his hang to his chin and looked thoughtful for a moment. He opened his mouth to say his reply and…….

_An: ok so I know I mean to leave you with a cliffy like this even though it is mentioned in the trailer that he says yes I might change it for dramatic effect if nothing less so review…._


	5. Chapter 5

_An: ok so I'm still not getting the responses I need but after leaving you with that cliffy I think for my own good I should post this chapter_

_**Disclaimer: haven't we been through this a million times? No I don't own them cuz if I did well a lot of things would be different in the harry potter series**_

_**Hermione's pov:**_

Classes were over for the day and I needed to get somewhere quiet. I immediately thought of the one place I could go where all my worries would disappear. I waved goodbye to Harry and Ron and headed towards my destination.

I sat down in my favorite spot under the tree and gazed out at the lake looking at the sunset. It was so beautiful this time of day. I was glad nobody seemed to have discovered this place because it was my sanctuary. It was the one place I could go to be alone with my thoughts.

The view was so beautiful I just couldn't seem to think straight. So I leaned my head against the tree and sighed. I closed my eyes and listened to the gentle hum of the breeze. The wind hitting my face. I never felt so calm so at peace. My brown locks were untied for a change and I was wearing a pair of jeans and a baby pink t-shirt (_think harry potter 3)._

I opened my eyes just in time to see the sun setting. I gazed in awe and wonder. I wondered how something so beautiful could be so disregarded. Just the contrast of the colors on the lake's surface was enough to leave you feeling overwhelmed.

As the sun slowly started disappearing I couldn't help but sigh in disappointment it never seemed to last long enough for me to enjoy it a lot. Worse than that it was getting dark soon and I had to be getting back before anyone noticed I was missing.

I watched two butterflies fly off into the distance beyond the horizon. They were a unique color. Faded pink and purple with a smudge of blue and a tint of red.

As I watched them I couldn't help but think of breakfast when a certain blue eye boy winked at me.

I didn't know why but suddenly I couldn't seem to stop thinking about Draco. Crazy I know. But sometimes I can't help but feel there is more to him. But that's probably my conscience acting. I shouldn't be acting this irrational over a wink. He is the school play boy I chanted to myself over and over again.

_**Harry's pov(**__ Shocking isn't it? Well I thought it would be fun)_

I sighed and kicked a pebble as I continued walking through the trees. I was trying to find the way to that place Hermione showed me once.

I was the only one who knew where she would be at a time like this. She was like my little sister and I loved her a lot. I finally got there and found her watching the sunset with that faraway look on her face.

I decided to play a trick on her. I knew it was childish but I couldn't resist. I snuck up behind her and just as I was about to scream real loud.

she turned and told me "Harry don't even think about it" She said with a smirk on her face. I put my hands down in defeat and looked at her accusingly as I took a seat next to her. "How did you know I was gonna?" I asked curiously as I fixed my glasses. "You do know you're not the quietest person on earth right?" She said in that teasing tone. "Right" I said starring off into space. "I gotta work on that" I said more to myself but she must have heard me because she laughed quietly.

We sat together side by side in that comfortable silence watching until the sun was fully gone. I got up and offered my hand to her. We walked back to the castle side by side laughing and telling jokes and remembering memories along the way.

_An: ok so I know you guys are gonna kill me cuz I didn't put Draco's answer but be patient and what the heck? The ending didn't turn out the way I wanted it at all it was so much worse but oh well my birthday is coming up next week so you know what I'd like…. of course reviews_


	6. It's a first

_An: ok so I haven't updated this story in like forever but I'm going away for a few days and when I come back its gonna be my birthday so its gonna be pretty hectic so I thought I'd post this chapter_

_**Disclaimer: **__ No I don't own them if I did the harry potter series would never end_

_**Hermione's pov **_

I got up the next day feeling slightly happy. I don't know why but I got the feeling that today was going to be different. I stood up but I got so dizzy and lightheaded I had to sit back down again. My stomach was doing churns and my breathing felt heavy and labored. I leaned on the bed railing for support and slowly calmed myself down as I took deep breaths.

_That's weird_ I thought to myself. Must be a stomach ache or headache or something. I shrugged it off and got up and got dressed. As soon as I finished I headed down to breakfast.

The day went by as usual. I was on my way to a special class that miss McGonagall helped me set up. It's purpose was to help people with their studies. It was a great joy to me actually. I was writing myself something on the notebook so I wasn't looking in front of me.

_**Crash! **_My books went flying everywhere. I bent down to pick them up as the person I bumped into helped me. "I'm so sorry" I said as I continued to pick up the books. " I really should pay more attention to where I'm going" I said as I picked up the last book and stood up.

I stared in shocked at the person in front of me.

He was certainly the least person I expected.

There in front of me was school play boy and heartbreaker Draco Malfoy.

He was wearing faded blue jeans with a wife beater. His blonde hair was combed back but there was a bang over his face.

As much as I hated to admit it he looked pretty good. He had in his hand a single rose.

He handed me the last of my books as I continued to stare in shock. Luckily I recovered fast enough for him to not notice.

I grabbed my books and said a quiet thank you. I started to head back but someone grabbed my hand and stopped me from going.

"Wait" He said a little bit too loudly as everyone was staring at us. I pulled my hand away and glared at him

What could he possibly want from me?

He leaned in closer and said "Could we talk?". I was going to refuse after all he would probably end up wasting my time but as I looked at him I just couldn't bring myself to say no.

I sighed and started walking hoping he would get the message and follow me. Fortunatley he did. We were standing in front of the school.

I crossed my hands across my chest and waited for him to say something. He started walking around admiring everything but everytime he opened his mouth to say something he closed it again hestinatley.

I sighed in exasperation. I decided to break the silence. "What do you want Malfoy?" I said in an exasperated tone.

" I um wanted to ask you out" He said as he looked at me. His face immediately fell when he saw my expression.

I looked at him incredulously. He couldn't possibly be serious. Draco malfoy school playboy was asking me out?.

He looked back up at me with hopeful eyes as my expression softened.

"No" I said simply as I looked at him. He didn't look sad or hurt. He actually seemed rather surprised as if he expected it.

"Oh come on" He said as he moved closer. He looked at me with those sky blue eyes of his smoldering me. I started melting into them as he 

tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. He gave me his famous puppy dog pout.

I had to admit he looked so cute it was hard to say no.

I took a step back.

"It's not working you know" I said as I smirked. "What's not?" He asked innocently.

"That the puppy dog face you're giving me I'm not giving in malfoy" I said as my smirk became bigger as I watched his expression.

I watched his expression change from furry to surprise to embarrassment. He got closer to me and held my hand and kissed it.

I couldn't stop the blush from rising to my cheeks.

"You look so cute when you blush Granger" He said as he smiled. I blushed even more. I took my hand away and looked into his eyes.

We stared like that for a while.

I smiled at him and started to head back.

"Hermione wait" He said as he ran to catch up with me. I stood frozen in my tracks. He never called me by my first name ever. It sounded so nice when he said it.

_Oh snap out of it Hermione he's the school play boy for crying out loud_ My subconscious screamed at me.

_Well so what? _I shot back

_You're going to get hurt _My subconscious told me.

Great I thought to myself. I'm finally losing it.I'm talking to my own subconscious.

Draco approached me. "What will it take to get you to go out with me" He said as he paused to catch his breath.

I smiled as I walked away I yelled back. "You'll figure something out Draco".

My eyes were wide open I can't believe I just did that. I am allowing him to this to me

_Gawd Hermione what is wrong with you? _I thought to myself as I headed to the classroom.

_An: ok well this is by far the longest chapter I've written so I hope you're happy and this was my first dramione moment I hope you liked it and review please because it's my birthday_


	7. I figured it out

_An: ok so I'm feeling like giving today (of course not I'm just bored but for the sake of the story let's say I am)_

_**Disclaimer**__: oh for the love of God people I don't own harry potter never have never will I just own a sad pathetic attempt at a good plot so bear with me_

_**Hermione's pov**_

As I headed back to the girl's dormitory I couldn't help but think of the day's earlier events.

_Draco Malfoy wants to go out with me _I thought to myself as I couldn't help but smile at the idea.

_Snap out of it!_ My conscious shouted at me

_But I can't _I shouted back

_Don't do this be smart _My conscious told me wisely

_No for once I am going to listen to my heart _I shot back just as wisely.

_Oh my god I am talking to myself I finally flipped _I thought as I gave the lady the password and headed upstairs.

I brushed my hair and went straight to bed. I tried to fall asleep but I couldn't.

My mind kept turning to thoughts of a certain blue eyes boy.

I sighed as I turned on my side and finally drifted off to sleep.

I awake the next day and gasped as I realized I was gonna be late for class.

I quickly put my hair up In a bun and got dressed as I rushed to class. I realized I had no time for breakfast so I grabbed a chocolate bar on my way out.

I got to class with two minutes to spare. I quickly ate the chocolate bar and settled in for a long day.

It was the end of classes so I went back to the dormitory to catch up on some reading.

I walked in and got dressed as I took my book I noticed a paper fall. _That's funny _I thought _I don't remember putting a paper there._

I read it

_Go to the place you love the most_

_Xx_

_Not saying my name_

I smiled as I tucked it away in my pocket. I went to the place I love the most and there I found my next clue.

_Now put the blindfold on and wait for me_

_Xx_

I smiled to myself at this unusual request but nevertheless I put it on and waited. I felt hands come up and take mine.

"Now follow me" The voice whispered. Normally I would've been scared frightened even. But something about the voice reassured me.

I kept following the voice while he held my hand.

"Now close your eyes" The beautiful voice commanded. I did as I was told.

He stood behind me "Now open them" He said.

I opened my eyes and gasped there on the ice rake was a table for two a beautiful moonlight view and a violin playing in the background. I turned around and saw Draco looking at me with hopeful eyes.

He took my hand and let me to the table and we started our meal.

He took my hand and kissed it "Would you like to dance?" He asked in the most gentlemanly way possible.

I giggled as he smiled at me. "Why of course" I replied in a ridiculous accent. He laughed and took my hand as we swayed gently to the music.

_An: ok so I think that went rather well the first dramione date tell me what you think? I don't know if I'm gonna be updating soon a lot of problems are going on at home and I just had a fight with my best friend so I'm feeling a little down reviews are appreciated._


	8. Moonlight stroll

_An: ok so I know y'all love me(cough) which is why I decided to update well not really this is more of a chapter dedicated to maiosh! Girl thanks for rocking my world_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own harry potter just a poster the books the movies that's it_

_**Hermione's pov (**__ I'm a girl this is romance do the math)_

I can't really remember much of last night. All I can say is it was one of the best night of my life. It was so magical. We didn't kiss or anything but he walked me to the dormitory and kissed my hand. I walked into the dormitory feeling giddy and lighthearted.

But I didn't get much sleep because I was up in the bathroom most of the night. I just kept going every 30 minutes. Must be something I ate.

I got up way too early this morning so I decided to grad my book and get some reading done.

I was reading the famous novel I was reading an amazing romantic novel called _Twilight (lol ironic isn't it? Hermione loves it I love it isn't that just weird?) _I was in the part where Edward was with Bella in the meadow

I sighed quietly to myself I wish I had someone like Edward I thought

Suddenly a pair of hands were on my hands.

"Guess who" The voice said

Even though it was pretty obvious who the voice belonged to

I mean I spent the last few hours thinking of its owner I decided to play dumb

" Ron?" I asked coyly.

"Nop" The voice said laughing "Try again"

"Harry?" I said innocently

He took his hand off my face and spun my around "That hurt granger" He said faking a hurt face

I had to control myself from laughing. He looked so cute when he was trying to be mad at me

" Oh come on" I said "It was an innocent mistake" I said innocently all the while trying to suppress my giggles

But I couldn't keep the huge smile off my face as a plan formed in my head

"Please?" I said innocently as I put on my best puppy dog face

I saw him trying hard to resist but he wasn't going to fail for long "Nop" He said turning away still pretending to be mad.

"Oh come on" I said as I still gave him the puppy dog pout

He was about to give in but he put his arms across his shoulder so I batted my eyelashes at him sweetly.

I saw him smile as he put his arms down. "Aww your too cute when you do that how can I say no?" He said as gave me that winning smile of his.

"You keep telling yourself that" I said mischeviously as I walked to my next class

"Where are you going?" He yelled after me.

"To class where I else?" I yelled back laughing

The whole day was quite amusing he was trying to catch my attention all day and I pretended like I didn't notice

I was starting to feel dizzy at the end of the day

Dang headache I thought to myself.

It really was wearing me out so I decided to grab a quick bite finish my homework read and then go to sleep early

I had just finished reading the part where Edward went to face James when I heard something hit my window

I thought it was a bird or something but I decided to go check it out anyway

I laughed as I saw what it was talk about clichés

There at the bottom of my window was Draco throwing pebbles

He put on his best fake accent as he said "Fair maiden join me for a moonlight stroll?"

I giggled quietly as I quickly viewed my options

I decided to throw caution to the wind as I made a floating spell that got me down

We walked by the lake and saw the moon

We sat there with his arms around me while I leaned against his chest.

"It's so beautiful" I said completely captivated by the moon's beauty.

"Yes she is" I heard him murmur quietly

I turned to find him looking at me instead of the moon and I blushed as soon as I realized he was talking about me

We just lay there quietly with nothing but the gentle hum of the trees and I realized that for now this was perfect for me_._


	9. Chapter 9

_An: ok so I bet all of you are thinking she hasn't updated in forever so it's about time I did I know lol but I just official turned 15 so I was enjoying it_

_**Disclaimer: **__Nop still don't own them. JK Rowling owns harry potter Jane Austen owns pride and prejudice I own a laptop pretty cool huh?sarcastically moving on_

_**Hermione's pov**_

I felt the sun creeping on my face. As the wind blew gently. I turned around expecting to feel my pillow but instead I felt a pair of hands around my waist.

My eyes fluttered open as I tried to adjust to the light trying to make out where I was.

Then I remembered last night. I yawned quietly as I realized we must've fallen asleep.

I slowly wriggled out of Draco's grip. I got up stretched a bit and then sat down cross legged as I watched Draco sleep.

He looked so peaceful and cute. As his bang covered his blue eyes. His eyes were closed peacefully and breathing was even. He looked so adorable I just didn't have the heart to wake him up.

So I slowly got up and sat down by the lake as I watched the sun. The birds around me singing peacefully. I really enjoyed this.

A quick look at my watch made me realize that we still had about an hour before we had to wake up.

So I sighed peacefully as I watched the beautiful sight unravel before me.

_**Draco's pov(**__Cheer for me people both their pov's in one chapter am I cool or what? Lol)_

I turned slowly surprised to find something hard instead of my soft pillow.

I panicked when I realized I couldn't feel hermione's warmth against my body. I couldn't feel her hands intertwined with mine and so my hands felt cold.

My eyes flew open and I began searching for her. I immediately relaxed when I saw her sitting there staring at the lake and looking as if she was in some far off place.

I watched her slowly as I edged closer. Her brown hair was loose and was flying behind her. She looked breathtaking and I sighed as I thought of how lucky I was to be with her.

I got up slowly and walked towards her. I covered her eyes as she giggled. "Morning beautiful" I told her in a whisper as I kissed her cheek.

"Morning" She said as she looked down and blushed. I noticed her look the other way and stare off into space again.

That gave me a chance to marvel at the beauty before me. The sun hit her face giving her a miraculous glow. As her hazel eyes appeared yellow.

_**Hermione's pov**_

When Draco told me beautiful I could feel the heat rising up to my cheek. He made me feel so special. How could I go from hating his guts to falling so hard for him?

It wasn't possible but I didn't care. I noticed him looking intently at me so I looked the other way to hide my blush.

He got up and looked at me expectantly "Shall we head back madame?" He said in his best possible French accent. "We shall" I said in an equally fake accent as I giggled. I put my arm around his shoulder as we headed back to the castle much like in the movies.

But I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sadness as my perfect day was ending. I couldn't help it but I felt that this was the last time we would be able to do something like this.

_An: ok so I hope you liked this I didn't give it much thought I just sat on my laptop and started typing and this is what came so I hope you liked review and I __might__ update again._


	10. Chapter 10: can I ask you something?

_**An: **__right so I'm back I know how much you guys missed me(cough) so thought I'd update after two review_

_**Disclaimer: **__What do you think I own?_

_**Hermione's pov**_

After that day I hadn't seen much of Draco. Understandable of course since I was busy with exams and kept saying no every time he asked me out.

Today was like every other day. My stupid headache kept getting worse and I kept wondering if I should go to the nurse or something. I decided against deciding it was probably just the nerves. I also found it weird that no matter how much I ate I still felt hungry it's probably the nerves again.

Speaking of nerves I Hermione granger have a big confession to make. I think I'm falling hard for Draco.

I don't know what happened. Last week I hated his guts and even the mention of his name made me sick. Now I feel butterflies in my stomach whenever I think about him.

God Hermione what is happening to you pull yourself together.

It was night time and I had just finished my book _Twilight. _I sighed to myself as I fell asleep thinking about Edward and Bella.

I kept tossing and turning trying to find my way out. I felt trapped stuck and my breathing was labored. I heard someone scream and I woke up petrified realizing I was the one who was screaming. I slowly sat up and focused on my breathing.

I felt myself unable to go back to sleep. So I put on my robe and decided to go the common room a bit.

I was shocked to find Harry there looking intently at the fireplace. "Hey" I said quietly coming up behind him.

His dace immediately brightened when he saw me and he smiled. "Hey yourself" He said patting the space on the couch next to him.

" Bad dream" He guessed smiling apologetically at me. "Yeah" I said. I leaned back against the couch and felt completely relaxed.

" Hey harry" I asked with my eyes closed. "hmm" He replied. "Can I ask you something?" I asked as I opened my eyes and sat up.

" Anything little sis" He said looking at me. "What's up?" He said.

I bit on my bottom lip nervously unsure of how to ask. "What do you do if you really like someone?" I asked hestinatly.

"You tell them" He said simply. " Yeah I know that but what if it's complicated what if you don't want to like them but you can't help it?" I said all in one breath.

I noticed his expression turn from confused to amused and then a look of recognition passed over his face.

" I can't answer that for you Hermione" He said simply as he looked intently at me. "I know this is gonna sound corny but listen to your heart it's the only way" He said as he smiled at me and looked at the fire again.

" Thanks harry you always know what to say" I said as I smiled at him. "Anything for my little sister" He said as he wished me goodnight. We hugged in a brother sister sort of affection and I went upstairs to get some much needed sleep.

_**Harry's pov(**__lo shocking isn't it?)_

I watched as Hermione trace back up the stairs and I couldn't help but wonder at what she asked.

Could it be? Hermione is in love I thought to myself. Well she deserves it. Whoever it is better hold her tight and give her all his love.

But something else was nagging at my brain. I couldn't help but notice hermione's weight loss. She didn't seem to notice though. Poor 

Hermione never noticed anything during exam time. But then again there were her increasing headaches.

I probably shouldn't worry too much. It's probably my brother instincts kicking in. It's probably the stress I thought o myself.

I smiled to myself as I thought of how happy Hermione seemed. I headed up the stairs to the boy's dormitory for some much needed sleep myself.

_An: ok so I didn't really plan what to write for this chapter until I was actually writing it so I thought it was ok but lemme know what you think_


	11. Strange new feeling

_An: hey guys well just thought I'd update since well a special person wants me to so yeah enjoy_

_**Disclaimer: **__Nop still not owning them I only own the books_

_**Hermione's pov**_

I got up the next morning feeling unusually happy. It was kind of weird but I had the feeling that something special was gonna happen today.

I got dressed and decided to leave my hair naturally curly and wavy too. I hurried to breakfast smiling the whole way.

I sat down next down to Ron and Harry as I grabbed a piece of toast and buttered it.

" You're very happy this morning" Ron told as he smiled. "Yeah" Harry said smiling too. "Does that have to do with a certain someone?" Harry whispered in my ear.

I giggled and nodded my head. I heard everyone go quiet and I immediately knew that Draco was entering the great hall.

I turned my head and caught his eye I smiled at him and he smiled right back showing a set of perfect white teeth.

I sighed dreamily as I looked away. "What was that?" Ron asked somewhat angry. "What are you talking about?" Hermione asked seemingly oblivious.

"Did you just smile at Draco?" Harry asked curiosity burning in his voice.

I looked at them wide eyed and shocked they both looked like they were about to erupt. I couldn't tell them.

"I,uh,um" I said stuttering as I tried to think of a convincing lie. Rats why couldn't I come up with anything?

"You um what?" Ron asked as he unleashed the power of his stare on me.

" I was stretching my face muscles" I said smiling slightly as I grabbed another piece of toast and shoved it into my mouth before they got a chance to question me any more.

The both looked at each other quizzically. But then they resumed eating. I sighed quietly to myself relieved that they dropped the subject.

We went to our next class and the day passed by as usual. I finished my homework and headed upstairs.

I sighed as I started tidying up a bit. I picked up my favorite book Twilight and I was about to put it on the shelf when I noticed a piece of paper fall from it.

I looked curiously not remembering that I left anything there. I crouched down and grabbed the piece of paper.

_Hermione_

Meet me in the great hall in 20 minutes awaiting your arrival impatiently.

S_igned xx_

I wondered who it could be and then I decided to go I was admittedly curious it couldn't possibly be Draco.

I got dressed in a casual t-shirt and jeans and I headed downstairs. I smiled as I saw who was waiting for me.

I decided I'd come up and surprise him. I sneaked behind him and screamed real loud.

I started laughing real hard when I saw his expression. His face turned from frightened to shocked to amusment.

" Not funny Granger" He said as he pouted slightly. "Back to first name basis are we?" I said as my laughter subsided and I started smiling amusedly. He started pouting again as he turned away from me.

"Aww come on Draco" I said as I gave him my puppy god look. "Don't be mad" I said as I batted my eyelashes at him.

And it worked like a charm just like last time. He smiled at me "You are too cute when you do that" He said as turned around to walk behind me.

"Close your eyes" He said quietly into my ear. I closed my eyes and felt something on my eyes.

" Draco I hate blindfolds" I said as I pouted slightly. He chuckled as he took my hand.

He lead my somewhere I felt myself climbing some steps I nearly tripped as I climbed but he helped me.

He stood behind me as he took of the blindfold. I stared in shock and amazement at the sight before me. We were on a rooftop with a wonderful view of the stars. In the middle was a candelight dinner.

We finished dinner and then we sat down and simply gazed at the stars. It felt so right to be in his arms like this. I sighed as I basked in his presence.

I thought to myself what is this strange new feeling?

_An: ok so I am baby sitting my little cousin now and she is gonna kill me cuz she wants to paint so sorry if this chapter wasn't really good it was a bit rushed_


	12. Oh my God

_An: hey guys so I didn't actually plan for this chapter so forgive me for the rush and stuff but I just had to write this while it's in my head_

_**Disclaimer: **__(sighs) no I don't own them_

_**Hermione's pov**_

Last night was magical to say the least. This time we were on guard to not fall asleep in each other's arms even though I wanted to. He led me to the Gryffindor common room. He kissed me but then lingered a bit staring into my eyes.

I blushed profusely and looked down. I looked back and I was stuck staring into his beautiful blue eyes. I pulled my hand away reluctantly.

"Good night" I said whispering quietly while I smiled softly at him. "Good night" He whispered dreamily.

I giggled and waved and went back inside. I didn't notice how fast I dressed I was pretty much in a daze until I fell into a deep beautiful sleep.

I got up this morning feeling a tad nauseous. My vision was getting blurry so I had to sit on the bed for a moment to see properly. I suddenly felt so thirsty that I just got up and drank so much water it surprised me I don't know why I was feeling so parched. I dismissed the thought thinking it was probably all the running.

I dressed quickly as I headed downstairs to eat. "Morning Hermione" Harry said cheerfully. "Morning kid" Ron said in between mouths of food.

I just waved at them and sat down as I started to eat. "So Hermione where were you yesterday?" Ron asked suspiciously. I looked up at him. He had his differently today. It was straightened to the back and he actually had no food on his mouth. It was clean.

"What do you mean where was I?" I asked slightly annoyed. "Well Ron and I went to check on you to see if you wanted to hang out in the 

common room but you weren't in the room" Harry said concern filling his voice.

"I don't think it's any of your business" I said as I snapped at the both of them. It came out shaper than I intended. They both recoiled looking hurt as they looked away. Ron back to his food. While Harry just looked at the ceiling. I clapsed my hands to my mouth. "Oh my gosh" I said through my hands. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry" I said as I started to tear up I grabbed my books and ran out of the hall before I said anything else. I don't know what was wrong with me. They didn't do anything wrong they were simply concerned.

"So do you always drop your stuff?" A voice I would recognize anywhere said to me. I smiled slightly as I thought of its owner.

" No" I said smiling at him as he handed me the books I dropped. "So what did you to Ron and Harry they look awful?" He asked me as his face turned serious. "Stay out of it" I told him sharply. My eyes widened in shock as I saw his hurt and confused expression. I just grabbed the rest of my books wordlessly as I ran crying the whole way. I felt so tired even though I wasn't running much.

I stopped to catch my breath and sunk to the floor. _What is wrong with me? _I thought to myself. _I have got to be the worst person who has ever lived I dunno why I just yelled at them poor Ron and Harry and omg what on earth have I done to Draco? _I started crying more as I remembered his face. _I dunno why I feel so angry. _I heard the bell ring and sighed as I wiped away the last of my tears.

I grabbed my books and headed to my first class. Class was horrible to say the least. During classes my mood improved a little bit I tried to talk to Ron and Harry and they were very open and talkative but something wasn't right they seemed somewhat distant. They both looked really worried about something.

I wanted to know and I kept pressing them but they wouldn't tell me. It was finally the end of probably one of the most horrible days of my life. 

Me Harry and Ron were walking together laughing and stuff when I suddenly stopped in my tracks.

My breathing became irregular. "Hermione are you ok" Harry asked as he held my hand. "You don't look so good" Ron commented as he took my other hand.

I felt so tired it was unbearable. "I'm fine" I said Weakley as I tried to stand on my own. "Hermione" a distant voice asked me. "Hermione" A more concerned voice asked me still far away.

I tried to open my mouth to say something but I was too tired. I felt myself slowly slipping into unconsciousness. Before black engulfed me.

_**Harry's pov**_

Oh my God I am so worried about Hermione. We were just walking and all of a sudden she stopped and then she started to look horrible right before she fainted. We took her to the nurse quickly but the nurse kicked us out.

Me and Ron are pacing anxiously outside the door waiting for something anything. Oh god why did I ignore that gut feeling? If anything happened to Hermione it was my fault. I should've known something was wrong.

I just can't believe my little sister could be so sick. We heard the door opening and we immediately rushed to her side. She looked so much better. I hugged her first. "You gave us quite a scare Hermione" I said relief filling my voice.

"Yeah sorry about that" She said smiling slightly. We were both surprised because Ron just came up and hugged her something he never did. "Oh my God Hermione I was so worried about you" He said quietly as he released her. She smiled at him.

_**Hermione's pov**_

I smiled at Ron after he hugged me I could tell Harry and Ron were trying to delay the inevitable which is me telling them what was wrong.

"Guys relax Madame Pomfrey said it was just the stress and anxiety I'm fine" I said smiling at both of them as they both looked relieved.

Each one of them took one of my hands and we headed back laughing quietly. But all the while I kept yelling at myself wondering why I didn't tell them the truth. They had a right to know but I just couldn't bring myself to tell them what was really wrong. It was my burden to carry not theirs. I wasn't going to tell them they shouldn't have to deal with this.

_An: ok so that was actually a good chapter hope you liked it so review and lemme know what you think is wrong with Hermione and that's it be on the lookout for updates._


	13. Hiding something

_An: ok peoples so after that rather intense chapter I think you deserve an update am I right or am I right? Hehe lol_

_**Disclaimer: **__Ah no I still don't own them_

_**Hermione's pov**_

_It was my burden to carry not theirs. I wasn't going to tell them they shouldn't have to deal with this._

As we approached the door that would lead to the Gryffindor common room I could barely make out the outlines of somebody. That person was pacing the room back and forth seemingly anxious.

He turned around and my mouth almost fell open in shock. What the heck was he doing here? Wouldn't he be in trouble with Harry and Ron?

As he walked towards us or more specifically me to greet the worry vanished from his face and he seemed relaxed as soon as he saw me.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron spat at him coldly as stood in front of me protectively.

"Shouldn't you be off somewhere?" Harry asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice but his face all serious.

Harry also stood in front of me so they were both like a barrier keeping me from seeing Draco.

" I just want to talk to Hermione" Draco said pleadingly as he stepped closer.

"No way" Harry said defensively. "Over my dead body" Ron said as coldly as before as he edged closer looking like he was about to murder Draco.

"Guys stop" I yelled to get their attention. They all turned to look at me. I stepped away from Ron and Harry and went towards Draco.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Harry asked with a hint of panic in his voice. "I just need to talk with Draco for a minute ok?" I said seriously as I sighed. They both glared at me and I continued to glare back until they relented and gave in.

Ron left stomping furious as he entered the common room. Harry looked at me curiously then looked at Draco as he gave us an extremely puzzled look. He then disappeared into the common room.

I immediately felt myself being swept into a bone crushing hug. "Oh Hermione I was so worried" Draco said relief filling his voice as he hugged me tight. "Draco can't breathe" I said in between breaths. He chuckled "oh sorry" He said as he let me go. I smiled at him then hugged him again. We stood there for quite a while letting all our worries disappear.

"Do you wanna go somewhere" He whispered into my ear. As tired as I felt and as much homework as I had I really wanted to go somewhere. So I giggled and nodded.

He took my hand and lead me to the rooftop where was sat before. He sat down and pated the space across him so I can sit in front of him. I smiled and headed over to him. As soon as I sat down he wrapped his arm around me as I leaned my head against his chest.

I looked up at the sky and realized it was one of those nights where only a few stars could shine brightly. I noticed one star in particular that shined brighter than most. "Look" I whispered quietly.

He looked to where my hand was pointing and smiled. "It's very bright" I said dreamily. I felt him tense up. "What's wrong?" I asked as I turned around to face him.

He fidgeted nervously. "Hermione I have to tell you something" He said seriously but quietly. "I've never felt this way before and it's just different you know I can tell" he said as he laughed nervously. I gave him a confused look. "I guess what I'm trying to say is" He said as he stopped momentarily. He took a deep breath. "I love you" He said quietly with a voice full of emotion.

He looked at me as if waiting for my answer. "Oh Draco" I whispered quietly as I looked into his eyes. "I love you too" I whispered.

He hugged me again and this time I melted into his arms. It felt so right to be there but something felt so wrong.

This was wrong I can't start a relationship based on a lie. I had to tell him the truth. But I just couldn't especially not after we confessed our love. He'd hate me now for lying to him like this.

"So" He said as pulled away. "What did Madame Pomfrey say?" He said as smiled slightly figuring it was nothing bad.

I contemplated telling him the truth. I could do it then and there. He might hate me for not telling him sooner. He might even resent me for it. But at least he would know the truth. I looked into his eyes ready to spill but I just couldn't.

As I stared into his blue orbs I got lost noticing how beautiful they were. And I just couldn't do it anymore. I chickened out. But just like Harry and Ron I couldn't tell him. It was my burden not theirs. I just couldn't put anyone through this. "Oh just stress" I said trying my best to give him a smile. I was smiling widely hoping he wouldn't see through me.

_**Draco's pov**_

Something wasn't right. The way Hermione smiled was so _wrong _on so many levels. I mean I could tell she was forcing it. Whenever she really smiled it lit up her eyes. So they were almost glinting.

She leaned back into my embrace but I could tell it was different. She seemed distant hesitant and the look on her face confirmed that she was far away.

I wondered what was wrong something happened in Madame Pomfrey's office. Something serious and she was hiding it. I realized that whatever it is she wants to tell me she will tell me in her own due time.

I looked at her and noticed her eye lids began to drop. I scooped her up into my arms and headed towards the Gryffindor common room. She looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake her up.

But not only did I not know the password but I would risk getting chased by an angry mob if I tried to get in. "Hermione" I whispered quietly. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around as I set her down.

She smiled at me. "Thank you" She said tiredly. "You're most welcome" I said as I sighed. Before I knew what was happening. I leaned in and kissed Hermione on the cheek. I blushed profusely as I realized what I did. "Goodnight" I mumbled embarrassed as I took of the other direction. I could've sworn I heard her say goodnight back dreamily.

_**Hermione's pov**_

I stood there with a really odd tingling sensation on my cheek. I sighed as I reached up and touched the part where he kissed me. I smiled as I remembered I sighed as I went to the common room I felt so tired that the minute I put my head on the pillow I fell into a deep sleep.

_**Draco's pov**_

I kept tossing and turning realizing I would never sleep this way. Not when all I could think of was her.

I sighed as I sat on my bed and ran a hand through my tousled blonde hair. I decided to take the risk and do it.

I got up quietly and went outside. I got out my wand and murmured a moving spell. In no time at all I was transported to Hermione's room. I recognized her immediately.

I found a chair in the corner and sat on it. I sighed in contentment as I watched her sleep. She had a small smiled playing on her lips. She looked so angelic.

I watched the even rise and fall of her chest. I noticed her shudder a bit so I got up and tucked her blanket in. She smiled even more in her sleep.

I brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear as I gently stroked her cheek so I don't wake her up.

I sat back down and watched her realizing just how lucky I was to have this amazing person love me. She was just too good to be true. She was like my angel sent straight down from heaven.

_An: ok so this was my longest chapter yet romance drama suspense so review and tell me what you think is wrong with Hermione otherwise I won't update hehehe I'm evil I know but you'll get over it._


	14. Very important author's note

_**An: **__Hey guys so I'm sorry to have to say this especially when I'm in such a crucial part of the story but this story is temporarily on hiatus. I'm not feeling very well and I don't feel up to writing so I'm really sorry. My thoughts are just a jumbled up mess right now so please forgive me. Also I'm sorry to do this but I might delete the story when the hiatus is over its not quite how I expected it to turn out and the response isn't very good so again I apologize. Thanks for everyone and anyone who has ever reviewed for me you guys are the best. _


	15. I trusted you

_**An: **__Hey guys missed me? Of course you did! Kidding anyway so aren't you glad the hiatus is over and the good news I won't be deleting the story so rejoice people_

_**Disclaimer: **__If I did own them I wouldn't be here writing this now would I?_

_**Draco's pov**_

_She was just too good to be true. She was like my angel sent straight down from heaven._

_**Hermione's pov**_

I got up the next day feeling slightly better. I don't know why but I get the strange feeling that someone was watching me when I was asleep.

It felt so weird. I stared at my blanket trying to remember when I covered myself. I remembered sleeping without it then feeling cold at night. I felt something or someone put it on me. But maybe it was a dream I shrugged it off as I headed down for breakfast. I had my hair up in messy bun so I skipped to breakfast and started eating. "Morning guys" I said to Ron and Harry as I smiled at them. "Morning kid" Harry said smiling as wide smile. Ron just grumbled in reply. "What's up with him?" I asked curiously as I sat next to Harry. Harry shrugged in response. I started eating thinking if Ron has anything to tell me he'll tell me in his own due time I won't push him. I got up from seat as I realized I forgot something. "Forget something?" Harry asked smiling at me. I laughed at how easy it was for Harry to read me. I nodded "I'll be right back you guys go on ahead to class if I miss the bell k?" I asked as I started walking away. "Will do" Harry answered as he turned back to Ron to try to calm him down.

As I got my stuff I was reading something in my book to remember when I realized I took the wrong turn. I was about to turn back when I heard a laugh I would recognize even in my dreams.

Draco was just near the corner with his friend and they were joking and laughing I decided to wait in the corner till he was done with his friends and then go up and say hi after it would be rude to interrupt.

" So Draco" One of his friends said as he cleared his throat and turned somber. They all realized his expression was serious so they stopped goofing around. I wondered what could be so serious. " Have you gotten granger to fall in love with you yet?" He asked smirking. I stood frozen rooted to my spot. Unable to believe what I was hearing. I stepped out of the corner to try to see Draco's impression wishing it was some kind of Joke. I didn't see his expression because his back was to me. " You know me" He said. I noticed the smugness in his voice and I couldn't help it when I gasped out loud. They immediately turned to look at me. I felt the tears unwillingly slid down my cheeks. I blinked them back trying to read Draco's expression. At first his smug look turned to surprise then shock as he discovered what I must've heard. " Hermione I can explain" He began pleadingly.

I didn't answer him. I just turned my back on him and started walking straight ahead. Wiping away the tears furiously. I ignored his pleads yelling for me to stop to give him a chance. I noticed he was gaining up to me so I started to quicken my space. I was no match for him he caught up with me quickly as he grabbed my hand and made me spin around. He stood for a second catching his breath. "Please…just…" He said in between breaths. I continued to glare at him. Knowing if I opened my mouth to speak I would cry. I didn't want him to think he'd gotten to me. I kept glaring at him till he released my arm.

I headed to class thankfully on time and took my seat wordlessly between Harry and Ron. They both looked at me with worry on their face. As the day went by I felt more and more despondent. Draco kept trying to catch my attention he kept passing me notes all through class.

_Please just let me explain_

_It's not what you think_

_Give me a chance._

I stared at him when he sent me the last one. But I made the mistake of meeting his eyes. A tear escaped and I turned the other way ignoring his attempts at talking to me.

When the day was finally over I grabbed my book and quickly headed out the door not giving him a chance to talk to me.

I finished my homework and studies quite quickly as I dressed in a casual jeans and t-shirt. I went outside and headed to my favorite place in the whole world.

As I sat there I let the tears fall freely now. I can't believe I fell for it. Stupid Hermione stupid I yelled at myself. How could you let your guard down? How could I have even thought I could trust him?

And to think I was actually going to tell him my secret. I cried silently to myself as I wrapped my arms around my knees. Rocking back and forth trying to calm myself. But the pain was just so unimaginable. Love stinks I thought to myself.

" I trusted you" I said quietly to myself. "But you you" I said as I stopped midsentence not knowing what to say.

I stopped crying after a while and just sighed heavily every now and then. I just stared at the lake.

" Hermione" Someone behind me asked quietly. I turned my head around and smiled slightly when I realized who was standing there.

"Can I sit with you?" Ron asked gently as he smiled at me. I nodded unable to speak.

"What's wrong" He asked quietly as he put his arms around me in a friendly gesture. I sighed as I leaned against him. I swallowed real hard to get rid of the lump in my throat.

"Everything" I said quietly in a broken voice. "Do you want to talk about it" he said gently as he smiled at me in encouragement.

I smiled back at him. I realized what I needed now was my friend so I started telling Ron what happened with Draco. I noticed him go from shock to angry to pained.

"I'm so sorry Hermione" He said as he hugged me. "It's ok" I said as I hugged him then pulled back.

"And it just couldn't have come at a worse timing because I was just about to tell him that.."I stopped midsentence realizing I was just about to tell Ron my secret. I wasn't ready for that yet. He looked at me curiosity burning in his eyes. "That I love him" I said quietly lying through my teeth. He smiled at me apologetically. And then hugged me again. I pulled back and just leaned against the tree.

_**Draco's pov**_

Stupid that's what I am. So damn stupid. How could I let this happen? How could I? I banged my head on the table realizing I need to talk to her. I walked to the place she said she loved once. It was easy to remember as soon as I got there I heard her voice. I smiled to myself immediately thinking there was still a chance for me to explain. I stopped in my tracks when I saw her crying looking like a lost child. Her heart breaking sobs ripped my heart to pieces. But then I just glared as I realized who was hugging her. Ron. I hated him right now for being the one to comfort her and not me. My glare softened as I noticed her smile at him. I just stood there watching miserably. I walked back slowly dejected wishing I could turn back the clock.

_**Ron's pov**__( I know it's kinda new thought I'd try it out for a change)_

I was so mad right now. Why? Easy two words. Draco malfoy. Oh how I loathed him right now. As if I needed another reason to hate him. I can't believe he'd do that to Hermione. To my little sister. I know people thought I was in love with her. But I'm not I mean I love her but like a sister or a best friend nothing more. It pained to see her rip herself apart and do this to herself over him. He wasn't worth it. No one deserved Hermione she was such a great person. I was little overprotective off her myself but I couldn't help it. I just wished so bad I could take the pain away right now. I think if someone didn't stop me I would murder Draco for what he did to her. But I noticed something else in Hermione the past few days. She always fidgeted and I knew she only did that when she was lying. The question was what was she hiding? It must be something horrible. But then again maybe not. She'll tell me in due time.

__

_**An: **__Hey guys so three pov's in one chapter how's about that? Its really something isn't but so much suspense so much drama its killing me literally so ease my pain(lol) and review…c ya next chappy!_


	16. My secret

_**An: **__Hey guys so I'm starting a new story so that means good news I'll be updating sooner and I'm starting school again next week so I have to finish this story before I start and without further ado the chapter_

_**Disclaimer: **__Seriously people how on earth would I own them?_

_**Hermione's pov**_

After yesterday Ron lead me back to the girls dormitory and made sure I was ok before he went back to sleep. He really was a great friend and I needed one right now.

After what happened with Draco I just don't think I could stand anymore news. But I knew that I had to tell someone my secret before I cracked.

I knew just the person but I was gonna keep that till later. I decided to head to the lake a bit to draw. I wasn't a professional or anything but I liked to draw or read when I had a lot on my mind.

I was just on my way to the lake when I spotted someone there. _Oh great _I thought what is he doing here? I turned back and headed back to the roof. Deciding that was probably the only place to go where I could be alone.

I started to draw the clear sky the birds. After I was done and satisfied I signed my name at the bottom and hurried inside because of the weather.

I knew who I would tell now. I went straight to the common room and there he was. Staring at the fire.

He heard me approach. " Hey Hermione" He said in a distant tone. "Hey harry" I said trying to be cheerful.

" I heard about Draco" he said as he turned to look at me with one eyebrow up. "Why didn't you tell us?" He said gently. "I guess I was afraid of your reaction" I said looking at the floor. I heard him sigh loudly.

"Hermione we trust you it's him we don't trust but if you love him then we respect you enough to back off" Harry said as he lifted my chin up so I can look at him.

"Thanks" I whispered quietly through my tears. "you're welcome" He said smiling at me.

"But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about" I said seriously. I got up and started pacing nervously. "You remember when I went to Madame Pomfrey's last week?" I said the nervousness evident in my voice. He nodded. "I lied" I said as the tears streamed down my cheek.

I went to sit beside him and he put his arm around me comfortingly. "It's ok" He said soothingly. "What happened?" He said quietly.

_**Harry's pov**_

I looked at my little sister sitting there her heat broken. First Draco and then this. Whatever it was she had to tell me had to be awful. I wondered if it had anything to do with her irritation and her weight. " I'm not fine" She said in between sniffs. "Please" She said brokenly. "Please…just….please" She said in between tears. "Please promise you won't tell anyone" She said in a little voice. Her hazel eyes looking up at me. " I promise" I whispered quietly.

_**Hermione's pov**_

It's not that I didn't trust harry. On the contrary I did. But I was afraid of how he would react. I didn't want his pity.

"Harry I" I said hestinatly. He nodded in encouragement. "Before I say this I have something I want to say I don't want your pity and if that's what you think I'm after when I tell you then you can go ahead and leave. I know you're not like that but it's just so hard to face the truth" I said the last sentence brokenly.

I saw the tears brimming in his blue eyes. " I have diabetes" I said quietly.

__

_**An: **__Hey guys so sorry this chapter was short but on the bright side you now know Hermione's secret I wonder who guessed it right?. So poor Hermione what is she gonna do? How is Harry gonna react? And what about Ron? Will Draco ever find out? Will they ever get back together…..stay tuned and review!_


	17. Chapter 17: I never meant to hurt you

_**An: **__Hey guys so after that rather dramatic chapter I think y'all wanna know what's gonna happen and seeing as I'm starting school next week I'm gonna have to finish this story quick so the good news I will be updating every day anyway onward._

_**Disclaimer: **__Nop I don't own them otherwise I'd be in Hollywood now or something._

_**Hermione's pov**_

_" I have diabetes" I said quietly._

_**Harry's pov**_

I stared at Hermione shocked. Waiting for her to tell me at any moment that she was joking the moment never came. My brain was slowly processing the words. The words kept replaying in my head.

_Diabetes…diabetes. _"No" said loudly. "NO" I said even louder. "This can't be" I said as I got up and paced the room.

"It is Harry" I heard Hermione say quietly. " There's got to be something we can do". I said anxiously.

"There is nothing you can do" I heard her say sadly. "Madame Pomfrey said it's too far along to treat with normal medicine and that there is simply nothing magic can do for me now." She said sadly. I sat back down beside her amazed at how calm she was being. It was like she came to terms with the fact of…." No you can't die" I said panicky. "Harry" She said as she put her hand on my leg. "It's ok I'm not afraid I just hate to leave you guys" She said rather bravely as she smiled a little bit. _Typical _ I thought to myself. That's Hermione she is always thinking of others and not herself. " Have you told Ron?" I said quietly. She shook her head. "No I don't want to tell him I don't want people to pity me I want them to treat me the same." She said quietly. "Oh Hermione" I said as I looked at her. "Is that what this is about?" I asked gently. She nodded as she looked down. "We aren't going to pity you if we're right there for you every step of the way it's because we are your friends we are not bailing on you and if we are treating better than usual" She 

seemed to smile at this. I continued" It's because we are really going to miss you" I said as I smiled. "Thank you" She whispered through her tears.

"Could you" She stopped hesitantly. "Could you tell Ron?" She said in a quiet voice. " I can't…I can't" She said as she swallowed the lump in her throat. I nodded in understanding as I smiled at her.She smiled back and then I got up to find Ron and leave her to her thoughts.

_**Hermione's pov**_

It was actually a relief telling Harry. I feel so much better. But I just hate that I have to do this to them. I didn't want them to go through the pain with me. I couldn't care less what happened to me as long as I knew they were going to be ok that's what really matters.

It felt like minutes later when Harry and Ron came. When in reality it was hours. I took one look at Ron and my heart broke into pieces. His face was red and his eyes were swollen. He must've been crying for hours. I got up wordlessly and hugged him. He hugged back and we cried together. Harry hugged and started crying too. I imagined they were crying for me. Me I was crying for them.

We pulled away after about an hour of crying. "Look at us" I said smiling slightly through my tears as I sniffed. "Yeah" Ron said as wiped as his eyes. "Hermione we have something we want to show you so go um wash your face and we will meet you down here ok?" Harry said as he smiled at me.

I looked at them quizzically as I headed up the stairs. I changed quickly into a pair of black pants and a purple and white top. I put on my flip flops and brushed my hair then headed down the stairs.

They started leading me towards the great hall. "Close your eyes" Ron told me. I nodded and closed my eyes. I opened them when I heard music.

"Hermione this is for you" I heard Draco say. It was so dark I couldn't make out where I was. I tried searching for the source of the sound or 

anything really but all I could see was black. I saw a light and turned my head toward what looked like a stage. Draco was up there looking at me intently. The rest of the lights came back on and I saw the whole school. The music played and he started singing

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

He looked me in the eyes as he sang.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

He smiled at me as he continued

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear_

I could hear the sincerity ringing in his voice. As the tears filled his eyes he looked at me regretfully.

_I've found a resaon for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You x4_

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
_

_And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

He said this part sadly almost as if he knew my secret.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

He smiled at me through his tear filled eyes.

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

He sang the last part softly as he looked at me. The room immediately erupted into cheers. I clapped really hard through my tears.

He got off of the stage and headed towards me. "Am I forgiven?" He said hopefully. "Come with me" I said as I took his hand and took him to the lake. I wanted to avoid the question for as long as I can. "Draco, I" I stopped hesitantly as I turned to look at him. "That was beautiful it really was "I said as I smiled at him sadly.

He looked at me sadly "But?" He asked sadly. "I don't know if I can ever trust you again….I mean I want to but it's just hard for me you know "I said as I took his hand. He smiled at me sadly.

" I understand" He said quietly. "I just want you to know that when my friends made that dare I said I'd do it but not for the money I had no intention of doing it I just said it to make them leave me alone. But they kept pushing so I knew one date wouldn't hurt. I knew you were smarter than to fall in love with me. I guess I didn't take into consideration that I wasn't smart enough to not fall in love with you" He said as he smiled at me. "After the first date I told them I wouldn't go through with it that you were a great person so they thought I was kidding when you saw me that day" He shook his head at the painful memory. I shivered too. " 

They decided to see the progress thinking I was joking I decided to humor them I wasn't being serious." He said sadly as he stroked my cheek. " I never meant to hurt you" He said quietly in a tone full of sadness and emotion. "It doesn't matter because in the end it all hurts just the same" I said quietly my tone was also thick with emotion. " Do you think you could ever love me again?" He whispered quietly.

"Draco" I said as I sighed. "I never stopped loving you" I said quietly." I just…..I just don't trust you" I whispered quietly. "I see" Draco said as he looked at me sadly. His blue eyes full of hurt and pain. I wanted to be able to tell him that I do trust him to take away all the pain. " I love you Hermione no matter what" He said as he looked deep into my hazel eyes.

" I love you too Draco" I whispered quietly. "You're just going to have to earn my trust back" I said as I hugged him.

" I will if it's the last thing I do I will" He whispered quietly into my ear. I smiled and melted into his embrace.

_**An: **__ok so what did you guys think? An ok-ish chapter I think not too shabby perhaps? I added in a dramione moment just for you bear in mind Draco doesn't know about Hermione's secret. And the song that Draco sang just seemed to scream his name. It's the reason by hoobstank. Oh yeah I recently learned that something is wrong with the review button so if you guys can't review send me a pm and if that doesn't work send me a review through my email it's on my account I'd really like to know what you think_


	18. Chapter 18: Stay with me

_**An: **__Hey guys so like I said since I'm starting school soon I'm gonna be updating regularly there is a light chance that I might update again today anyway onward enjoy_

_**Disclaimer: **__For the love of God must we go through this every time? I don't own the harry potter series wish I did though believe me _

_**Hermione's pov**_

_I smiled and melted into his embrace._

_**Still Hermione's pov**_

I suddenly felt lightheaded and I started to sway from side to side. "Whoa are you ok?" Draco asked concerned as he held me tight so I don't fall.

I shook my head frantically which caused the dizzying sensation to feel even worse. I brought my hand over to my head "Ah my head" I said groggily. I almost fell again so Draco carried me bridal style.

I rested my head against his chest as I tried to focus on breathing regularly. I didn't want him to risk knowing but I just felt so weak.

"Baby we're almost there hang on" He said as I felt him open the door gently and lay me down.

I smiled at him gratefully as he went and called the nurse. "Alright out come right now" The nurse said sternly.

"I'll be right outside" He said to me quietly. I saw the look of concern on his face and I felt awful for not telling him. I think I was finally read to tell him. He might hate me but if he doesn't understand my reasons then at least I was honest with him.

I felt the nurse give me something and slowly drifted off into unconsciousness.

_**Draco's pov**_

I paced outside nervously as I waited for some news. I really don't know what happened back there. One minute she was hugging me and then the next minute she started wobbling and turning really pale.

I knew I had to tell Harry and Ron but I didn't need to just as I was about to go tell them I saw them running worry written all over their face.

"How is she doing?" Harry asked as he paused to catch his breath." I don't know" I said honestly as I said. I ran my hand through my hair.

"She didn't tell you did she?" Ron asked eyeing me suspiciously. "Tell me what?" I asked curiously. Harry shot Ron a panicked look. "Ron we have no right stay out of this" Harry said seriously as he stood in front of Ron.

"I think he has the right to now" Ron said calmly. "She will tell him in her own due time this is not our news to tell" Harry said just as calmly. "Ok what's going what do you have to tell me?" I said exasperated and worried.

Harry gave Ron one last pleading look before he sighed and stepped aside.

"She has diabetes" Ron said quietly. I looked at him intently wondering if he was lying. My eyes grew wide in shock and realization.

"If this is your idea of some sick joke it's not funny" I said seriously with a warning to my tone.

"Who's laughing?" Harry said bitterly as he eyed me. "No this can't be happening" I said as I started to panic.

The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt myself began to breathe heavily. My body wasn't getting enough oxygen. I could feel the blood slowly drain from my face. _Hermione my Hermione had diabetes no! This couldn't be happening she is healthy and vibrant and one of the best people I know and so beautiful this couldn't be happening to her._

"Who man" Ron said coming up to me. "Don't freak out on us" He said as he took my hand to support me. I was surprised I always thought he 

and Harry hated me. But all of feelings of hatred were aside for now seeing as someone we all loved was in that room suffering.

"Hermione needs you" He said gravely as he let go off my hand. I took a deep shaky breath in an effort to calm myself. It seemed to work. All I had to focus on was to not panic.

I heard the door creak open "You can come in" The nurse said as she eyes all three of us tiredly. Harry and Ron went first. I trailed in after them. I saw Hermione sitting up on her bed with a pillow pulled up behind her. Even when she was so pale she looked beautiful. Like an angel.

"Guys why so serious? I'm fine" She said smiling slightly. I saw Ron and Harry smile at her. I wish I could do the same but I couldn't not that I knew the truth.

She looked at me carefully wondering why I looked so grave probably.

_**Hermione's pov**_

I looked at Draco. He seemed so confused and he looked like he was in so much pain I wondered what happened. "Draco" I said softly. He seemed to have been off in his own world because when I said his name his head shot up and he looked at me trying to smile but failing miserably.

I looked at Harry. He looked guilty like something that shouldn't have happened happened. Ron just looked serious. The expressions on their faces made me realize what was wrong.

"Oh my God you told him?" I said exasperated and annoyed what right did they have? I knew they were trying to protect me and everything but this was something I wanted to tell him myself.

"He had the right now" Ron said calmly as he looked at me. I groaned in frustration.

"What the hell made you think you had the right to tell him?" I said really bitterly as I looked at Ron.

I saw him recoil with a look of hurt on his face. Harry just stood there shocked.

"I'm sorry" I said softly realizing that the whole annoyed thing was one of the symptoms but still that was no excuse I had to learn to control it better.

"It's ok" Ron said as he sighed. "We'll leave you two to talk" Harry said as he smiled at me slightly. He grabbed Ron and they left closing the door behind them gently.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco said sadly. "I wanted to…" I trailed off. "But you just don't trust me is that?" He said bitterly.

"No that's not it all, I just…." I said " You just what?" He asked annoyed. "I'm having a hard time understanding this Hermione you talk about trust and how I don't trust you and how we are not supposed to keep things from each other is that a one-sided thing?" He asked really irritated right now.

"No it's not that it's just…" I was just about to explain when he cut me off again. "What? I'm not worthy of your trust? Damn it Hermione I thought you loved me" He said he hit his hand against the wall.

"Would you please just shut up and listen to whatever the hell I am trying to say" I said as I yelled at him. He looked shocked for a minute by my outburst. But he slowly gained his composure and nodded.

"Look" I said as I sighed. " I didn't tell you because I didn't want to tell anyone it's not that I don't trust people I do but I don't want people to pity me you don't know what it would be like if I had that and I didn't want you to go through the pain with me" I said as I wiped a tear away.

" This is my burden I have to go through this alone I don't want anyone to suffer with me I don't want anyone to see me like this especially you Draco" I said as I looked up to meet his sad blue eyes.

"You have so much to give and I'm just standing in your way" I said as I broke eye contact. I looked down at my hands suddenly finding them very interesting.

"If you don't want stay with me I get it I don't blame you I won't even resent you" I said my voice thick with emotion. He put his hand to my lips to make me quiet.

He titled my head up to look at me. "Girls talk way too much" Draco said smiling. I couldn't help but smile back.

His smile dropped. "Just give me a while to think ok?" he said sadly. He smiled at me and I just nodded through my tears.

"Hey hey" He said quietly. "Angel don't cry" He said as he wiped my tears with the pad of his thumb. I couldn't help but smile through my tears.

He smiled back and then walked out slowly shutting the door behind him I sighed as I leaned back against my pillow and just stared up at the ceiling. I was pretty sure Draco wouldn't come back. I can't say I blame him. It was going to be a tough journey ahead something I didn't want him to face.

I waited for him to come back so I can find out what he decided but I felt myself slowly drift into unconsciousness. I felt my eyelids begin to be really heavy as I gave in and fell into a deep sleep.

_**Draco's pov**_

I went back to check on Hermione and she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful. It had been a while since I had seen her this peaceful. I tucked a loose strand of hair away behind her ear. Her eyes immediately fluttered open. She smiled at me sleepily. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you" I said whispering quietly. "It's ok" She said as she yawned. "I'm not going anywhere Hermione I just want you to know that" I whispered my voice thick with emotion. She looked so happy but then she frowned. "But I don't want you to go through all of that for me" She whispered seriously. "You're worth it" I said as I smiled at her.

I leaned in and kissed her. I realized it was our first kiss. But it felt so right. So heavenly. I could feel my stomach doing flip flops and my heart beating like crazy_._

__

_**Hermione's pov**_

I could feel the butterflies in my stomach as I kissed him back. My heart was beating so loud I could hear it in my ears. I sighed as I pulled back and rested my head sighing in contemned. "I should probably go" He whispered apologetically. "You look so tired get some sleep" He whispered as he kissed my forehead. He hugged me but I wouldn't let him go. He chuckled. "Stay with me" I whispered into his ear. He pulled back and smiled sweetly at me. "Always". He got in beside me and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned my head against his chest. I listened to the slow beating of his heart and I soon fell asleep.

_**Draco's pov**_

I watched the angel in my arms fall asleep. It's amazing how I could never get used to her beauty. She sounded so frightened when she saw I was leaving I didn't have the heart to tell her no. " Hermione….my Hermione" I whispered quietly as I stroked her cheek_._ "My angel" I whispered into her ear. I watched her sleep for a little while longer then I began to find myself drowsy so I closed my eyes and slept and dreamt of the brunette beauty sleeping beside me.

_**An: **__Ok so I got no reviews for my last chapter but still I felt I should update I hope you liked this chapter it was my longest one yet. 6 pages aren't you proud of me? I must say this chapter I enjoyed writing very much. It was very sweet I think so you know what do c ya soon _


	19. A moment like this

_**An: **__Hey guys so I'm starting school tomorrow but don't worry I'll still update I'm so excited but at the same time nervous so wish me luck without further ado (drum roll please)_

_**Disclaimer: **__(sighs impatiently) Do you honestly think I own them?_

_**Hermione's pov**_

I woke up to the blinding light hitting my face. My eyes slowly adjusted to the light as I took in my surroundings. I tried to move but I was tied down by a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. I turned over to my side and looked at Draco sleeping. He looked so cute I'd hate to wake him up. I pushed away a strand of hair from his face. I tried squirming out from his grasp but he just held me tighter. I giggled as I got an idea.

I leaned down and kissed him so he could wake up. I could feel him shocked as he started kissing back. I pulled away and smiled at him.

"Wow" He said sleepily. "Morning lazy head" I said as I grinned at him. "I'd like to wake up that everyday" He said as he smiled at me playfully.

He got up and started stretching. I tried to get up my body was so sore I couldn't even move. Draco saw me struggle with this so he pushed me back down.

"What are you doing?" He said sternly. "Help me up please I need the bathroom" I said as I smiled at him sheepishly.

He helped me up and then carried me bridal style. "Ah Draco" I yelled as I tried to struggle out of his grasp. "Put me down" I yelled.

"Nop" He replied cheekily as he headed for the Gryffindor common room. "DRACO MALFOY YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT" I said as I tried to keep a straight face.

"But I'm enjoying this" He said as he grinned at me. I punched him playfully. "Ouch" He said as he pouted. "That hurt granger". He said as he put me down. "Well then you should have listened to me" I said as I smirked at him. It was so hard not to laugh right now. "Is there anything I can do to make it better?" I said in a childlike voice.

"Kiss it" He said in an equally ridiculous childlike voice. I laughed at him. "Nah I'd rather go have a shower" I said as I smiled at him. I started to head for the stairs. But he spun me around and kissed me.

He then smiled at me and took off. I just stood there touching my lips from where he kissed. I sighed to myself dreamily.

I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth as I headed to the lake. I knew he would be there. I went there and found him sitting concentrating on something. He was writing something. I went and sat down beside him. "Watcha doing?" I asked as I stared out at the lake. "I'm writing something" he said as he finished writing something then he looked at me. "You looked so peaceful when your sleeping" He said dreamily as he looked at me. "I was having a good dream" I said as I smiled at him. "Dreaming about your extremely sexy boyfriend?" He asked as he grinned at me. "Ego alert" I coughed as I said it. He smiled at me.

"Say something Granger?" He asked as he edged in closer. "Nothing" I said. "Can I see what you wrote?" I asked curiously.

"Nuh uh it's not finished" He said sternly as he snatched the notebook away. "I'll give you a kiss if you give it to me" I said as I smiled sweetly at him.

He leaned down and just as we were about to kiss I snatched the book away from him. He looked shocked and surprised. "Gotcha" I said as I winked at him.

"Give that back" He said as he reached to grab it. I held it higher. "Never" I said as I crossed my hands over my chest the notebook clutched safely. "You wanna bet?" He asked with a serious look on his face.

"You are so on" I said with an equally challenging note. He leaned in and started tickling me furiously.

I tried to hold my laughter in but it was so hard. I started laughing like crazy as he tried to get the notebook. "No…fair" I said in between 

breaths as I struggle to get out from under him. "Cheater" I yelled through my teeth as I grabbed the notebook and started running. "Get back here granger" He yelled as he started to get closer. "Catch me if you can Malfoy" I said daring him as I kept running. He soon caught up to me and picked me and started twirling me around. I giggled and laughed as I felt the wind blow through my hair. He laughed along with me.

He stopped twirling me around and let me catch my breath. "Now will you give me the notebook?" He asked in between breaths.

I paused to think about it and brought my hand up to my chin as if deep in thought. "Nop" I said as I giggled again. He started tickling me furiously.

"Stop" I said In between breaths as I laughed. "Say Draco is the hottest boyfriend ever" He said as he continued to tickle me mercilessly. "Never" I said in between breaths as I smirked at him. He looked at me then continued to tickle me. "Alright" I said in between breaths. " Draco is the hottest boyfriend ever" I said as I laughed. "I can't hear you" He said as he continued to tickle me. "DRACO IS THE HOTTEST BOYFRIEND EVER" I yelled even more loudly. He stopped tickling me and then smiled. "Well if you insist" He said grinning at me.

I gave him the notebook and he sighed as he showed me what he wrote. "It's a song" He admitted sheepishly. "I wrote it for us" He said as he looked away in embarrassment. "That's so sweet" I said quietly. He looked at me and smiled. I felt myself blush. "You're so cute when you blush" He whispered to me. I blushed even more. "Would you um like to try singing it?" He said awkwardly. "I'd love to" I said as I smiled at him.

He sat beside me and put the notebook between us. "The bold parts are you and the italics are me and the bold and italics are both of us together" He said as he showed me. "Go" I told him. He cleared his throat as he started to sing

_What if I told you  
It was all meant to be  
Would you believe me,  
_

_Would you agree  
It's almost that feelin'  
That we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come and now.._

_._He smiled at me as he took my hand

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this_

I got so lost listening to his voice. He smiled at me as he pointed to my part. I only hoped I sounded as incredible as he did. I cleared my throat.

**Everything changes  
But beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I maybe dreamin'  
But 'till I awake**

We smiled at each other as we both started singing in perfect harmony.

_**Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share**_

I smiled at him as I started singing.

**For a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this**

_**Could this be the greatest love of all?**_

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_

**So let me tell you this...**

_**Some people wait a lifetime**_

For a moment like this**  
Some people spent two lifetimes,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
**_**Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this**_

**OHHHH, LIKE THIS**

_OHHHH, YEAH, 'cuz people search for every moment yeah_

He leaned against the tree as I leaned back and rested my head on his chest I sang the last part softly

_**Some people wait a lifetime,**_

We sang the last part softly together

_**For a moment like this.**_

_**  
**_He leaned down and whispered in my ear

_**Ohhhhh, like this.**_

"It's beautiful" I whispered through my tears. He kissed my cheek and we just sat there watching the lake.

_**An: **__So I hope you guys like it extra dramione fluff hope you liked it I enjoyed writing it the song they sang together is a moment like this by josh groban and Kelly Clarkson. So do you love or do you love me people? Lol jk review!_


	20. A little bit longer

_**An: **__Hey guys so I know I said I'd update sooner but I just couldn't first few days of school were so hectic and then the weekend came and every time I'd get up to write this chapter I'd get too tired or stuck at a certain point but now I think I finally have the perfect idea so onward_

_**Disclaimer: **__oh for the love of God I will never own them just so we're clear_

_**Hermione's pov**_

_"It's beautiful" I whispered through my tears. He kissed my cheek and we just sat there watching the lake._

Suddenly felt my head throbbing so horribly. I didn't want Draco to worry because he looked so peaceful so I tried to ignore it. But my head kept protesting against my futile attempts.

I found my body feeling very rigid. And I realized it was my symptoms kicking in. Suddenly I put my hands up to my head as I started to feel lightheaded.

I felt like someone was knocking the wind out of me and pounding on my head with hammers. It hurt so much to focus. "Hermione baby are you ok?" Draco asked worriedly as he looked at me. I tried to see his face and reassure him but my vision was so blurry I couldn't make out anything.

I put my fingers up indicating for him to give me two minutes. Two minutes passed and the headache was worse than ever. I felt him pick me up and I started to groan against his process.

"Put me down Draco" I insisted tiredly. "I'm fine" I said through clutched teeth. I put my hands on my head again in an attempt to stop the headache but it still wasn't working.

"Hermione stop trying to be brave" He said as he sighed. "You look awful" He said worriedly.

"Gee thanks just what I need to make me feel better" I muttered sarcastically. I gave up on trying getting him to put me down so I leaned 

my head against his chest. But this time it wasn't helping he was moving so fast it felt like my head was going to explode at any second. I tried to focus on his heartbeats regular slow and that made me relax a bit.

I felt him put me down on the bed as I heard frantic voices all around me. I tried to raise my head to see who was talking but someone pushed me back down sternly. "What the heck happened?" I heard a frantic voice say as they took my hand.

"Is she ok?" Another equally concerned voice asked. I recognized the two voices as Ron and Harry I wanted to mutter out that I am ok but it's just a headache but my brain wasn't focusing.

I was so tired my mouth wouldn't even move. Then I heard a stern voice " All right all of you get out of here this instant that includes you Mr. Malfoy" I heard the nurse say. I grabbed his hand and didn't let go.

I wanted to yell out please let him stay. I didn't know if it was my last minute alive or not. But the pain was so unbearable unlike the other times. "Draco" I said tiredly in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm right here honey" I heard him say. He squeezed my hand gently. "I'm scared" I whimpered quietly. "Oh baby" He said as he kissed my forehead. "What are you scared of?" He whispered quietly.

I tried to think what was I scared off. I wasn't scared of dying everyone had to die sooner or later. I was scared of leaving.

"I'm scared of not being with you" I mumbled under my breath. It was a stupid fear I know.

" I'm right here I am not going anywhere" I heard him murmur quietly. I felt his hand slip away from my own.

"I love you" I whispered with much effort in a low voice. "I love you too" I heard him say quietly. He kissed my forehead again then he was gone.

I felt the pain taking me over. It was so hard to breath. I felt like I wanted to just crawl somewhere and die. All of a sudden I could feel nothing but the numbing pain. I continued to fight over the darkness. Trying to win 

wasn't easy. It kept engulfing me. It seemed that the longer I fought the more it hurt. I just felt like I wanted to give up but I couldn't.

All of a sudden I saw an image of Draco smiling at me. I saw Harry and Ron behind him joking and laughing. This was my memory. The one thing that would make me strong but I'm not sure if I am strong enough.

I felt the blackness engulf me and I couldn't take it anymore. "Goodbye" I whispered quietly to them in my mind.

_**Draco's pov**_

We waited outside the nurse's office. All the waiting was killing me. The tension was high in the air. Every time I tried to sit down I continued worrying more. I tried to picture my life without Hermione but the idea was so impossible. I couldn't even imagine it. I mean now that I found her I couldn't lose her like this. I lost her once and the pain was horrible not something I wanted to live through again. I sat dawn and put my face between my hands.

I saw the nurse come out with a somber look on her face. I realized that it can't be good. There wasn't even the slightest hint of a smile.

"I'm sorry" She said as she looked down. I realized what she meant but I just sat there in shock. Trying to process the words. For some reason my mind refused to believe them. Harry and Ron were sitting there with an expression much like mine. Tears sprung to their eyes as they both cried their hearts out for their sister. I could feel the pain slowly eating me alive. It felts so awful like being ripped to pieces or being thrown in hell. " I need to see her" I said loudly as the tears started to come to my eyes. "I'm afraid that's not possible" The nurse said sadly.

"Let me through to see her damn it" I said as I started to cry openly now. She looked at my expression then without a word she let me to her.

I saw Hermione there on the bed. She looked so peaceful so angelic. I started to cry even more. I sat down beside her and took her hand. The nurse quietly left giving us some privacy. I stroked her cheek. It was still warm but her hands were stiff unmoving. "Sweet heart please wake up" 

I said as I pleaded with her. She didn't reply. "Please" I said as I kissed her hand. "Don't leave me" I said more loudly as I shook her. "You can't be"I hiccupped through my tears. I couldn't even say the word. "You're strong you can fight this I now you can" I said through my tears as I smiled at her.

I expected her to wake up and argue with me but she didn't. She never moved. The full impact of what happened to her hit me hard. And I started to sob. Loud heartbreaking sobs. They wrenched through all my body. I wanted it to stop so badly. The pain was so unbearable. I wish I had a little bit longer with her but I didn't.

I was suddenly angry at God for taking her away from me. "Why God?" I asked as I looked up defiantly. "Why did you take her away from me?" I said as I yelled accusingly. "I've got nothing left now nothing" I said as I yelled with desperation. "God damn it Hermione please don't leave me like this" I said as I looked at her again. I hugged her and started to cry even more. I kissed her forehead but it wasn't the same. I started to cry again.

It was the only thing I could do. I was so overwhelmed with emotions. Pain hurt agony. I felt an unbelievable sense of loss engulf me. I felt like I didn't know who I am or where I was. I felt someone pull me from her. "No" I yelled as I pulled my hand back. They started to pull me again with more force. "No" I yelled even louder as I held on to her. I felt two pairs of strong arms pull me away. I realized it was Ron and Harry and they looked no better than I did. I tried to struggle from their grasp as they dragged me out. "Let me go" I insisted as I tried to get out of their grasp. "I have to be with her" I said quietly to myself. "Hermione" I yelled. By the time I was done struggling we were out of the ward. They let me go and I staggered back hitting the wall. I felt myself sink to the ground as I buried my face in my hands. I saw Ron and Harry still crying out of the corner of my eyes. Exhaustion took me over and I felt my eye lids begin to drop as I fell into a deep numbing sleep.

__

_**An: **__hey guys so I killed Hermione I feel awful but still I can't resist (laughs evilly) so what do you guys think? Hate me yet? Still love me? Stay tuned for the next chapter and remember not everything is what it seems._


	21. At least for now

_**An: **__Hey guys so this is the last chapter and after doing my math and French homework I desperately need to do something else I'm so sad to see this story go it was a lot of fun to write so thanks for your continuous support_

_**Disclaimer: **__For the last time I don't own them_

_**Draco's pov**_

I felt a tugging hole in my chest. Ripping me open. I didn't know if I was asleep or awake part of me felt alert but the other part felt numb. I remembered the last thing I saw was Hermione's dead peaceful face.

I heard someone calling my name. The voice seemed so distant. I ignored it. I liked the dark it kept the unbearable pain from surfacing. As long as the pain was numb and I didn't have to face reality I was gonna be fine.

The person kept calling louder and louder. I felt someone shake me violently. I groaned as I lifted my hands to my head. My eyes slowly opened as I took in my surroundings. I was on the hospital floor. My cheeks were wet with crying. I was still wearing last night's outfit.

I looked up and expected to see Harry and Ron still miserable. But I was surprised to find them there smiling slightly. I was so confused. Hermione just died what the hell are they smiling about?

Even the nurse seemed happy. What the heck is wrong with this world?

"Hermione she's dead isn't she?" I mumbled quietly to the nurse who was helping me to my feet.

The nurse looked at me confusedly with her eyebrows pulled together in concentration. "Young man miss Granger is perfectly fine" She said as looked at me. Her tone questioned my sanity. I was wondered if I was insane myself.

I saw her die. I was sure. I kissed her and held her and pleaded with her to come back to me. How on earth was she alive?

I ran to the infirmary and found her sitting upright propped up on pillows. Her golden brown hair was loose and she was reading a book.

I stood there shocked my mouth wide open. My brain just froze. I must be hallucinating that's it. Yeah so any minute she's gonna disappear. She looked at me from her book and smiled brightly.

"Hey stranger" She said cheerily. Wow I thought to myself my mind did do her justice. I kept staring at her like an idiot expecting her to vanish at any moment. "You're not real" I mumbled a bit loudly.

She looked at me confusedly. "You're just a fragment of my imagination" I said to myself as I closed my eyes.

I counted to ten and when I opened my eyes she was still looking at me with interest.

"Oh my God" I said surprised. "You're really here" I murmured gently. "You're alive" I said a bit loudly and cheerfully. "Um yeah?" She asked confusedly.

I ran over to her and hugged her. She hugged me back. "You're alive" I murmured gently.

"Draco are you ok?" She asked with concern evident in her voice. She looked at me with pity.

I couldn't imagine what I looked like right now. I must've looked wild with my blonde hair all over the place.

"I've never been better" I said as I smiled at her. She smiled back at me. "So you mean you didn't and Ron and Harry where?" I said confusedly.

She nodded "Do you want me to pinch you?" She asked jokingly.

"Nuh uh" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. "If this is a dream I don't ever wanna wake up" I said as I smiled at her fully.

I was so overwhelmed. I couldn't believe she was alive and right here in my arms.

"I thought I'd lost you" I said a little sadly as I hugged her. "I'm right here Draco" She said reassuringly. She hugged me tightly to prove her point. "It's just that the dream felt so real the pain was" I swallowed the lump in my throat shaking my head as if to get rid of the idea of the pain. It felt so real. But she was here now and that was all that mattered. "Let's go somewhere" She told me with a special twinkle in her eye. "Anywhere" I told her smiling. "Help me up" She said as she looked at me apologetically. I helped her get to her feet but I noticed she was still a bit wobbly. So I carried her once more bridal style.

She was about to protest. "Don't even think about protesting Hermione because in my arms is where you belong and I'm not letting you go" I said smirking at her. I expected her to argue back or something so I was surprised when she laid her head against my chest and sighed softly. "Fine" She said quietly. I looked at her and saw her roll her eye and smile at me.

We got to the lake our lake and noticed the sun was setting. I lay her down and we sat in our favorite position. Her head against my chest and arms wrapped securely around her waist. "It's so beautiful" She said dreamily as she stared at the sunset. "You're even more beautiful" I whispered in her ear. I saw her blush as she smiled at me slightly as she turned to look at me. "When did you get so cheesy?" She said jokingly. "Ever since I met you" I said as I smirked at her. She put her hands on her heart "Are you accusing me of being a bad influence?" She said in a dramatic voice. "I'm accusing you of just that" I said as I smiled even more widely at her. She smiled at me even more. "I don't know what I'd without you Draco" She said softly as she looked me in the eyes. "Its ok honey I'm right here I'm not going anywhere" I told her reassuringly as I rubbed her arm. " Draco I'm not better you know I'm just here…."She paused as she sighed. "At least for now" She mumbled quietly. She looked away nervously. I cupped her face in my hands. "This moment is really all we have and if this is all we get then I'm happy as long as I'm with you" I said sincerely. I saw her eyes fill with tears. She smiled at me. The smile was so beautiful and so meaningful I couldn't help but lean down and kiss her. She kissed back. And the kiss was sweet and simple 

but perfect. She pulled away. I cleared my throat. "I got you something" I said awkwardly as I scratched my neck. "You don't have to get me anything Draco you know that" She said seriously. "I know but I want to" I said equally serious. "What is it?" She said her eyes lighting up like those of a child on Christmas. "Close your eyes" I whispered to her quietly. She looked at me confusedly. "Trust me" I told her quietly. "I do" She said quietly as she closed her eyes. I was stunned for a moment. I couldn't believe I actually won her trust back again. I was so ecstatic. I got the present out of my pocket. I turned around so I could see her back. I put it over her neck and fastened it. "Open your eyes" I whispered quietly in her ear. "Oh" She said surprised. She was wearing a silver necklace with the shape D. "D as in Draco?" She asked as she turned to look at me. "Well I yeah" I said awkwardly. She kissed me enthusiastically. Then she pulled away and started admiring it. "I got you something too" She said quietly. "But it's probably stupid" She said as she bit her lip nervously. "Baby whatever you got me I'm sure it's great" I said as I flashed her smile. She looked at me hesitantly. I saw her reach for her pocket and she got out two rings. "It's a purity and promise ring" She said nervously looking at my reaction. I smiled at her as I took mine. I noticed there was an engraving on it. "Amor verdadero que prometo por siempre " I read out loud confusedly. She looked at me and giggled. "It's Spanish" She said as she laughed at me. "Thank Goodness I thought I was really insane for a minute there" I said as I smiled at her. "What does it mean?" I asked curiously. "It means true love forever I promise" She said as she smiled at me. She looked so beautiful with the sun setting behind her. The glow on her face was splendid. "Forever" I said as I kissed her forehead. "I love you" I whispered quietly. "I love you too" She said as she leaned against me once more and we watched the sunset. We weren't exactly prepared for the unknown but as long as we had each other that was all that matters and it's really not that complicated.

_The end_

_**An: **__Omg I can't believe it's over I think I'm gonna cry (sniffs) well this story was such a joy to write. Thanks to dramione fan for your constant _

_reviews and encouragement and of course touch my golden heart my best friend on fan fiction whom this story was dedicated to you…..your reviews rocked. And thanks to those who read but haven't reviewed its appreciated too you all made it worthwhile and I hope to see you again soon._


End file.
